parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Obelix and Asterix Hear the Japanese!
Breno Silveira Picture's movie-spoofs of "Horton Hears a Who!". Cast: * Obelix 'with Asterix (Asterix) as Horton the Elephant * Fred Jones (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) as Mayor Ned McDodd * Marina Del Rey (The Little Mermaid III: Ariel's Beignning) as Sour Kangaroo * Human Chip (Beauty and the Beast) as Rudy Kangaroo * Robin (Young Justice) as JoJo McDodd * Mushu (Mulan) as Morton the Mouse * Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) as Sally O'Malley * Ariel (The Little Mermaid) as Dr. Mary Lou LaRue * Carnotaurus #1 (Dinosaur 2000) as Vlad Vladikoff * President Hathaway (Monsters vs. Aliens) as Councilman * Violet (The Incredibles) as Jessica Quilligan * Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) as Tommy * Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1957) as Katie * Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) as Bunny Vlad * Various Japanese Humans as Whoville Citizens * Belle (Beauty and the Beast) as Mrs. Quilligan * Megara (Hercules) as Miss Yelp * Nigel (Rio) as Yummo Wickersham * The Dodos (Ice Age) as Wickersham Brothers * Various Characters as Nool Animals * Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as The Dentist Transcription: ( splashing ) On the fifteenth of May in the jungle of Nool in the heat of the day in the cool of the pool He was splashing enjoying the jungle's great joys. And Obelix and my friend; Asterix heard a small noise. ( franfares ) - Obelix! - Asterix! Good morning, class. Are you ready? Yeah! - Jump on board! - Look out, below! Hiro's on board. Alice, you there? - Ha-ah-ah. - Okay? There it is. This is one of the jungle's most amazing creatures. The Sheriff Woody. In order to protect itself from predators It disguises itself as a toy This one's got quite a deep grip. Come on, little buddy! Don't be shy! I guess I was mistaken, kids. There are obviously no mutant toys in this area. - Oh, yeah. - Even a person... Oh! They're on me. Look at, there are toys I think I swallowed it. Shoot up! Uh-ek it's not coming. Pull it out. Uh, okay. Then, humphing her nose was evil Marina Del Rey. A type who's convince she knows better than you She made every law and then forced every rule as self conclaimed head of the jungle of the Nool. Why can't I play with the other kids, Mom? How many times have I told you? The jungle is no place to act like a wild animal. My, that Obelix and me too Asterix certainly is eccentric? And that children are learning so much from him. Learning to be a bunch a hell brain half-wits. And that's why my Chip is pouch schooled. So, while humans still there sneering a sneer Obelix, how it's the best time of my life. What are you gonna show us then? Once again the speck floated right by Asterix and Obelix's ear. And he heard it again. Just a very faint yelp, as if some tiny person were calling for help. And you know what he thought? What he thought there must be someone on top of that small speck of dust. Or even a famly. It just might be so. A famliy with children just starting to grow. Don't wanna lives! I got to go. Alice, you're in charge. - ( burping and spit ) - So play nice! ( all grunting ) Wait! Come back! # One more, one more, one more, one more # - Ah, here someone coming. - Gimme here those. - Wait! - Sound the alarm! Excuse me! On my stamp feet! Sorry, various sharks. I promise I'm gonna clean all this up later! Bring the arrow! I love the smell of the vegetarian's in the morning. Vegetarian in the hole! Come on, guys! We're all mammals! Whoa! I feel diplomatic process is beginning to break down. There you are. I'll catch it. catch it. - Hi, kids. - Wow! There... Now you're safe. I know I heard you say something. I just know it. Where are you? - Asterix? - Uhoo, sorry. I just...ah. There was this speck. And the... they called up for help. - And I was... - The speck... called out for help? Well not the speck. I mean That's ridiculous. Is what you thought I've been? No, the speck can't call out for help. Come on. Get real! No. There's tiny person on that speck and needs my help. Absurd. There aren't people that small. Whoa, maybe thay aren't small. Maybe... We're big. - Asterix! - No! Really, think about it. What if there is someone way out there, looking down on our world right now. And to them, we are the speck. And then this someone else come along, he say, "Oh, there can't be people that small." And the first guy would say "Are you calling me a lier?" And the second guy would say "If the shoe fits wear it, and now that fits a blind." and the first guy pick supper break. And you might wanna zip up the pouch for this next part. Alright, fat boy! - You want some of there... - Obelix? There is nothing on that speck. But I heard. Did you? Really? Oh my! Then how come I don't hear anything. Well? If you can't see, hear, or feel something it doesn't exist. I'm believing in tiny imaginary people is just not something we do. Or tolerate here in the jungle of Nool. Really? Cause I verified I really tried I can find somebody - who believe what I'm saying. - You will do nothing of the sort. You will not breathe the word of this lie to anyone else. Expecially the children. I do not want you poisoning their minds with this nonsense. Our community has standards, Obelix. If you wanna remain a part of that I recommand you follow them. Have a nice day. Alright then! I'll ah...take that an advisement. Certainly appreciate your input. I don't understand. I know I heard you. It was just clean as nose on my face. That's it. Maybe you can't hear me, Asterix! Of course your ears must be tiny. Asterix, I need to speak up! Hallo! Now some people out there might think I know who they find they agreed with that Marina Del Rey "There can't really be people as small as a mice" Well there can. And there are. Becuase Obelix and Asterix has right. Hallo! That single "Hallo" traveled all the way down to the speck, to the two-way radios, to the fount of the small Japan town. The town known as Tokyo for there live the CA... Really happy in safe, knowing only good news, unaware that their world was a speck on a radios, unaware the sweet life they knew might be old The Mayor of Japanese a man named Fred Jones. who's devoted and faired and little bit odd. The Mayor and his wife they had children to spare. 96 daughters, some here and some there. 96 girls to love, 96 girls to teach. But the Mayors have only few second for each. Papa, I do better than best on my Japanstory test. Ah, Japanstory. I remembered well. That's one of my girls. - Her is has been using my hairbrush? - Her is has been using my hairbrush. Look, over there! There, all better. Can I please have Japanphone, daddy? Everyone else in my class has one. Oh, really? Everyone? - Aw! I will think about it. - Daddy, look! Daddy look! Toof! It's "th" sweetheart. It's "tooth"... In Tokyo tradition unlike yours or mine Mayor's oldest is the next Mayor of line. And who was the oldest lead and stand tall? It was Robin, his son, the smallest who all. So, Robin, what's what's shaking? What's happening? What's the world? Now to you or to me, it's finally clear that Robin did not want his father's career. But the Mayor pressed forward completely illuded. And Robin just sat there in silence and lude it. Oh, Robin! - Oy! Why this he get more time? - That's not fair! Son! Oy! And why didn't he speak? Well I think the leg was frightened if he did, he might let down his dad. You know what's awesome? This is awesome! Just look at the men and the women hanging on these walls. You, my boy, are part of family legacy that spans centuries You know what? Your grandfather was Mayor of Japanese. And, your great grandmother, that's right. All the way down to your... great, great, great, great Not so great...! Great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great! Grandfather! Some day I hope to join them. Be one of the Grates. I tell you JoJo there is nothing like being Mayor. I get to sign resolutions, approve ordinances, submit budgets. And in the edible parade I'm the one city noun top of the giant people. Some day That can be you too, Robin. Some day you'll be the one wearing the Mayor crest. You just... You just need to... You know what I mean? Okay. Good chat! I'm glad that we had this talk That I'm continuing now by myself. Good. Oh! There. There are to become fit. Nothing wrong with this Plankton. Nothing wrong with this. Category:Horton Hears a Who Movie Spoofs Category:Horton Hears a Who Movies Category:Breno Silveira